Marshal Benson
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: US Marshal Olivia Benson is assigned to escort Casey Novak, a prized witness in a high-profile murder case from Manhattan to Davenport, Iowa while trying to avoid getting killed by the many well-trained and high-dollar assassins that are on thier trail
1. Chapter 1

**Marshal Benson**  
 **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 _US Marshal Olivia Benson is assigned to escort Casey Novak, a prized witness in a high-profile murder case from Manhattan to Davenport, Iowa while trying to avoid getting killed by the many well-trained and high-dollar assassins that are on their trail_

 **Chapter 1: Things You Can't Unsee**

Twenty-five year-old Gina Miles is standing in an alley behind a Chinese restaurant with an Italian man, Gabino Tropeano, who is delivering heroin to her for the fourth time today.

"H-how much, man?" Gina asked in a raspy whisper,

"$1,420," Tropeano says. "

Gina reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out the money and hands it to the Italian drug dealer,

Gina then pulled out a syringe and filled it with the heroin, Gabino watched the young brunette as she injected herself with the drug, he smiled, Gabino hoped that his Boss, Mr. Villas wouldn't mind if he had some fun with Gina,

Gabino snuck up behind Gina, he wrapped his thick left forearm around the brunette's throat and began choking her.

"What are you doing?" Gina gasped as she struggled to breathe, Gabino used his right hand to push Gina's jeans down, revealing a pair of yellow panties, which he also yanked down before dropping his pants and boxers, revealing his thick shaft, which is already standing erect.

Fear gripped the young brunette through her drug-induced high, but she couldn't understand why her body wouldn't move. Soon, Gina found herself pinned against the brick wall of the alley and Gabino's thick member embedded deep inside her.

Gina endured the torture of being violated by Gabino for close to twenty-five minutes.

Twenty-two year-old college student Casey Novak is coming from a late night study session when she walked past the alley,

"Help me, please!" Gina screams,

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" Casey yelled before dropping her backpack and ran over to the pair.

Gabino drew a switchblade and quickly slits Gina's throat, Casey gasped in horror as she watched the brunette fall to the ground, Gabino turns and runs down the alley away from Casey, who is kneeling down beside Gina while pulling out her cell phone and dialing 911, while attempting to apply pressure to Gina's throat,

Casey fought franticly to save Gina's life, but her best efforts had been futile, as the young brunette had died there in that disgusting, filthy alley just as the EMTs and Police Officers arrived.

Casey took the towel she had been offered by one of the EMTs and wiped Gina's blood from her hands and cried.

 **US Marshals Field Office, Alexandria, Virginia**

Rain blankets the city of Alexandria, US Marshal Olivia Benson stared out the window from her desk in the bullpen, she sighed as she remembered Midoriko Izuna, a good friend and fellow Marshal that had taken Olivia under her wing and mentored her when Liv had first gotten to the Marshals, then, three years ago Midoriko and her team had raided the home of Nunzio Mansi, a local Mafia Boss and Midoriko had been shot and killed by Mansi,

Suddenly, Olivia felt a hand on her left shoulder, she looked up to see Brenda Richardson's hazel eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Hey, Brenda," Olivia said flatly.

"Olivia, you can't keep blaming yourself for Midoriko's death, you being there wouldn't have stopped Midoriko and her team from being killed,"

"I know that in my head, Brenda, my heart on the other hand..." Olivia trails off before looking back out at the rain-soaked city outside.

"Olivia, I know how much Midoriko meant to you, to all of us as well as the other nine Marshals we lost that day too, but rest assured we will find those responsible and bring them to justice."


	2. New Assignment

**Chapter 2: New Assignment**

Casey is taken to the 16th precinct and interviewed by SVU Detectives Elliot Stabler and Dani Beck.

"Alright, Ms. Novak, please tell us everything that you can remember," Elliot says.

Casey walked the detectives through everything that she saw, and was able to give an accurate description of Gabino Tropeano.

Gabino parked his silver Porsche Cheyenne next to his Boss' blue BMW 740i before going inside the Villas' mansion,

Vitale Villas and his wife, Valla are sitting in their living room drinking wine when Gabino comes barreling into the room.

"Mr. Villas, I...I messed up big time," Gabino explained through gasping breaths.

"What did you do now, Gabino?" the Italian Mafia Boss asked.

"I raped and killed someone, and I-I left a witness." Gabino said.

"Who?" Vitale inquired,

"I don't know Mr. Villas, all I know is that she's a college student with red hair, she's early 20s, 5'4" tall."

"Good, I'll call up Maurizio Cartelli and some of his family to take care of this." Vitale says.

After Casey finished being interviewed, Elliot and Dani let the red-haired coed go home, as Casey drove down the street in the twilight she didn't notice the black van coming up fast behind her until Casey's red Nissan Maxima was hit hard from behind,

"Hey! Watch it." Casey shouts as she looks in her rear-view mirror, the next thing Casey sees sends chills down her spine, the van changes lanes without signaling and rolls up beside her, the front and rear passenger windows come down and suddenly a barrage of bullets began hitting Casey's car, shattering her driver's side window.

The redhead and lays down in the passenger seat, screaming at the top of her lungs, the gunfire lasted for about twenty minutes. Then the van burned rubber before tearing away from the scene and into the night, leaving a terrified Casey behind in its wake.


End file.
